Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Missing Piece
by AGuyWhoWritesStuff
Summary: An amnesiac Snivy who can't remember his own name wakes up in an unfamiliar world in a new body, and begins an adventure if disaster, adventure, love, and survival! (Kids shouldn't read this, language and possible content warning)


**This is my first upload. :P Be sure to tell me about any mistakes I make, as I would like to do as good as i can when I write stories. I want to make quality content, not illegible gibberish.**

 **Chapter 1: Unpredicted Awakening**

I awoke with a startle. Some nightmare had troubled me, but i couldn't recall it. I was laying in the grass, with the sound of tree leaves rustling around me. After this brief period of solitude, I became Panicked. I remembered going to sleep in a bed, not the middle of the woods. Then my eyes opened. Bright sunlight blinded me for a moment, as I shielded my eyes from the sun shaft positioned directly on my face. After a moment, my vision faded into view. A forest, as I had guessed. my panic then calmed to a curiosity, as I was wondering where I was. My body felt very peculiar, as if I had a whole new anatomy, as if I wasn't human. Then a tingly sensation went down my spine, as well as a spiky feeling in the back of my head. I hadn't sleepwalked, I had been transformed.

My brain hurt, and my body began uncontrollably shivering. I then attempted to stand up. My body wouldn't let me, it was as if I was a newborn. My vision began fading, and darkening. Then I blacked out again. In my sleep again, I was somehow lucid. Thinking, I recalled my hand covering my face. It was green, like grass.

I awoke again after what I assumed was a few hours, at minimum. I heard the crackling of fire, and I felt hay below me, like a makeshift bed. I felt more comfortable, Yawned, and sat up. I felt hungry, and looked down to see my body. I had the anatomy like that of a snake, as well as different hues and patterns that mimic that of grass all over my body. I wasn't an animal- I was a Pokemon. A Snivy, to be exact. Sitting there, in awe, I had no simple emotional and physical reaction. I simply looked up at the roof over my bed, not minding my surroundings or any creatures near, and screamed as loud as I could, and as long as I could. I then fell back.

After this brief moment of terror, I heard a soft, crunching of dirt. In came a Charmander, dashing in with a look of distress.

"Are you alright?" The Charmander asked.

I attempted to say no, but instead out came a coarse voice that sounded more like a dying animal.

"I'll take it that your scream just did a number on your voice. Looks like you've been asleep for awhile, so you might be hungry or thirsty or something. Are you?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get some stuff. I don't know what you like, and money's been tight for me, so I'll get some Oran berries, alright?"

I nodded again.

"Okay, be right back." She then walked out.

Alone again, I simply laid back again. I realized how tense I had been since she walked in. Then, with nothing really better to do, I began attempting to recollect my memories. One thing was for sure just now- I'm an awkward person. Even worse, the house was a one room shelter. a fire, small water stream, a little storage chest, and one bed. Only one. Wait, one? I thought. Oh, no. I can't be in the same bed as another living thing, let alone a girl. And to make manners worse, I'm practically made of grass, and she has a flame. That's not safe, It's crazy! What am I gonna- She walked back in, carrying around five or six berries.

"I'm ba- Dude, what's wrong now? You look like you've seen a ghost. Whatever, probably because of whatever happened before I found you. Anyway, I got some Oran berries. If you're hurt, these'll help. Chow down, man."

I didn't really have a choice, so I picked up a berry and took my first bite. It was very juicy, sweet, and it had a flavor similar to that of blueberries. I liked it. Upon my first bite, I realized just how hungry I was, and immediately proceeded to devour four berries. they were pretty big ones, too. Afterwards, she sat across from me, and ate one for herself. While she was eating, I glanced outside. It was really dark. While looking outside, I hadn't noticed that she had finished eating.

"Alright, I've had a long day. especially after finding you. Since you're a Snivy, a grass type, I'll have to watch my flame. don't want you to burn to death. Unfortunately, We'll have to share beds. I've been really tight on money lately, so we'll have to work together just to keep this place up. But for now, It's really, REALLY late. I've been up all day, and I need the sleep, So I'm gonna go lay down now. Whenever you're ready to go too, just get that bucket, get some water from the stream over there, and put out the fire. Goodnight!"

Then she laid down. I then thought about what had happened. I had faint memories of being a human, not a Pokemon. Why did this happen, and how? Will I ever get home again? Wait, what's... Oh my god, what's my name? I can't remember my own name! How low can I be? Fighting tears, but failing, I felt them streaming down myself. Sobbing, I went over to the fire to put it out. Then everything went dark, except for the dim flame from Charmander's tail. luckily, I managed to find my way over to the bed, where I laid down. I, never being this close to someone, let alone a girl I didn't know, Felt so tense and awkward. It took awhile, but eventually, my eyes closed, and Everything faded to black.

 **That's all, folks! anyone like it so far? Sit back and wait for chapter two if ya want!**


End file.
